Today, people often utilize computing devices or systems for a wide variety of purposes. For instance, users can use their computing devices (or systems) to interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some cases, a user of a computing device may desire to upload media content, such as a video. For example, the user can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device to capture or record a video. In this example, the user can then proceed to upload the video to a social networking system (or service) and share the video via the social networking system.
In some instances, numerous videos can be uploaded to social networking systems every day. Popular or “viral” videos can often be shared online multiple times. However, under conventional approaches, multiple uploads of the same (i.e., or substantially the same) video can occur frequently. Conventional approaches may also store multiple copies of the same video. Accordingly, such conventional approaches to video processing can be inefficient and impractical. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with video processing.